A Vampire Night
by VampKnightLover
Summary: This is my very first Vampire Knight Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Not very good at summaries. Special thanks to my Beta: LuffyAceSabo!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hey! Give it back!" I call, running after the other Hobo on my street. My name's Yuri, and I've lived on the streets since age five. That is my earliest memory.

This guy gives me trouble every time I finally get something to eat, or get some money. I have to run faster so that I don't lose sight of him, but I run into a boy with silver-colored hair.

"Sorry!" I say. The guy grabs my wrist.

"Yuki, Headmaster said he needs us," he says. He starts dragging me.

"Hey! Who are you! Let go of me!" I scream, trying to get out of his grasp. Then I remember something he said.

"I'm not Yuki! You have the wrong person!" I start hitting his hand. He won't let go. I look back. I can't see the Hobo anymore, so what's the use? He drags me to a place called Cross Academy, and into the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Yuki, hello Zero," the Headmaster says. So, his name is Zero?

"Excuse me, but I'm not Yuki." The guy looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Of course you are," he states flatly.

"No, my name is Yuri. I was dragged here against my will by this guy," I say, pointing at Zero.

"Oh my," the Headmaster says, standing up. He grabs my shoulder. "You aren't Yuki!"

"I know, that's what I've been saying," I say.

"Oh, dear. Where's Yuki?" he asks Zero, sounding worried.

"She ran off, I'll go look for her," Zero says, running out. The Headmaster turns to me.

"So, Yuri, tell me about yourself," he says.

"Could I please know what's going on first? Where am I?"

"You are at Cross Academy," he starts. "I had my son and daughter go get something for me, and apparently Yuki ran away. I offer my apologies for Zero taking you instead of Yuki. Did you tell him you aren't her?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Now, please tell me who you are. You do look an awful lot like my Yuki," he tells me. I don't know who Yuki is, but I have big, brown eyes and brown hair a little longer than my shoulders.

"As I said, my name is Yuri. I've been living on the streets for ten years now, I think. I don't remember anything that happened before age five. I'm just trying to survive, so I'll be going now," I say calmly. I start to stand but he bursts into tears, the tears practically flying out of his eyes. I fall back into my chair from fear.

"Please stay with me! Your story is so sad!" he begs.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to be a bother," I say, dismissively waving away the idea.

"No! It wouldn't be any trouble at all! We have some dorms open. You can go to school here, and I will adopt you!" he says, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Uhh, uh. Um, well. I guess we could see how it works..." I say. He jumps at me with wide arms and wraps me in a hug.

"Call me Father," he says.

"Well, I'll be going now," I say. The door bursts open. Zero and a girl walk though.

"Found her," Zero mumbles. I look at the girl. She looks at me. The Headmaster gasps.

"You two look identical!" he exclaims. Zero looks at us and sort of nods in agreement. "Yuki, Zero, meet your new sister," he says. They look at him, eyes wide.

"What?" Yuki breathed.

"Yep. Oh, do you believe in Vampires, Yuri?" I look at him.

"Um, yeah, I do," I say, bowing my head.

"Okay," he says seriously.

"Why?" I ask. Does he know about me?

"Just wondering," he answers.

"Do you?" I ask. Zero's eyes open wide, and he whips out a gun, and points it at me.

"Vampire," he mutters.

"Oh, Yuri's a vampire? Well I guess she'll be going to the Night Class," Headmaster says.

"Put the gun away," I instruct Zero. He slowly puts it away. Headmaster bangs his fist on the

table.

"That's final! Yuri will be in the Night Class! You will start today!" he says. He pulls out a white uniform. "I made this for Yuki, but because of her prefect duties, I'm afraid she has to stay in the Day Class." He hands me the uniform. "Go try it on!" he instructs. Yuki shows me to the bathroom.

"I'll stand out here," she says, "the door's lock is broken." I go in and change as fast as I can. These clothes are really nice, much nicer than the rags I usually wear. I step out. Yuki looks at me and smiles. She grabs my hand and runs back to the guys.

"Come on Zero! Classes are switching!" is all Yuki says. She keeps running. When we finally reach our destination, my jaw drops. I take in the whole sight. There are girls all over, and they are shrieking. The shrieking only gets louder when the gate opens. Out walk some people. I don't really understand what's so special about them. Yuki drops my hand and runs to try to stop the "Fangirls". I walk over to the group in the same white uniform that I'm wearing.

"Excuse me, is this the Night Class?" I ask. A boy with blonde hair looks at me.

"Yuki? You're in the Night Class now?" the boy asks.

"I'm not Yuki." I say for the umpteenth time, "So this is the Night Class?" He looks at me and nods. They continue walking and I start running to catch up.

In the classroom I sit in the far back corner, hoping to not get noticed. That boy comes over to me and sits down. I give him my death glare.

"Yuki, why are you here?" he asks.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT YUKI!" I blow up in his face. I'm sick of being called Yuki! Everyone in the room turns around and my face turns a deep crimson red.

"Jeez, you don't need to bite my head off Yuki," he says.

"My name is Yuri. Leave me alone," I say, trying not to kill the guy sitting next to me.

"My name's Hanabusa Aido," he says, still not leaving.

"I don't care," I snap. This guy is getting on my nerves.

"You can call me Idol." He seems smug. I hate him! I don't respond, hoping he'll get the hint. Of course, he's too stupid to realize that, and he keeps talking.

"Can I have some of your blood?" Aido asks. A guy with wavy dark hair comes up and smacks

Aido across the face.

"Leave her alone... Hanabusa," he says.

"Yes Lord Kaname," Aido says. I start laughing. I laugh so hard I can't breathe. Aido glares at me.

"You.. have.. no idea.. how much I.. wanted to do..that.. to..you!" I manage between gasps for air. He gets up and walks away... finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Class was pretty boring after that. Aido kept looking at me, and I'd glare back in response. I wasn't used to staying up all night and I fell asleep at some point. I felt my body shift and my eyes flew open. I was being carried by none other than Aido.

"What are you doing?" I ask, too tired to be that mad.

"You seemed tired, I was going to bring you to the Headmasters office," he says almost apologetically. I raise my hand, about to slap him, but it drops. I start to fall asleep again, but before my eyes close, I see him smirk.

This time when I wake up, I am in bed, and it is six hours later. I get out of bed to get something to eat. I walk out of my room and smell something terrible.

"What is that smell?" I ask to myself.

"Fried liver pate," Headmaster answers. "Want some?"

"No thanks," I answer. "Where are Zero and Yuki?"

"Class," he answers.

"Oh. Is it alright if I go over to the Moon dorms?" I ask. "I need to thank Aido for bringing me over here." And by that I mean, tell him to just leave me alone.

"Alright, I'll give you a pass so that you can get through." He scribbles a note and sends me off. I finally find my way to the Moon Dorms and I try to enter. I see an old guy sitting there.

"Headmaster Cross said I could come," I say, handing him the note.

"Fine," he grunts," go ahead." I walk to the door. Should I knock? Should I just walk in? What do I say I'm here for anyways? I decide that it doesn't really matter, and I just walk in. I see Aido and two guys talking. Aido stands up and pushes them out. He sighs and looks at me.

"Who were they?" I ask, referring to the two men.

"Just some people who want to use my genius mind. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Aido states, hurt looking. I'm not going to fall for his boy-ishness.

"The only reason I came here is to-"

"Come in." Aido grabs my hand and pulls me in. "Everyone else is asleep, and those two woke me up. The least you can do is hang out with me."

"And why would you want to hang out with me? I'm not like the rest of you in the Night Class."

"How so?" he says, avoiding my question.

"I'm from the streets. I don't have any money. And I'm not very special." I say, ticking them off on my fingers as I say them.

"How was life like on the streets?" he asks, now on the couch.

"Different. I'm glad I'm here, though. Even if it means putting up with you." He makes a face. I laugh at it. "Well, I should be getting back. I just came to yell at you."

"For what?"

"Being the obnoxious you, duh? I'll let myself out," I say. I run out and I don't look back. I can't believe it. I'm starting to like him! How could I? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I have to repeat it, and tell myself it's the truth.

I'm so into the thinking that I don't notice a guy standing in the forest. I bump into him. I look up and see that it's Zero.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No," he says. It sounds higher pitched than usual. I grab his wrist.

"You're supposed to be in class. I'm bringing you to the Headmaster's office Zero!" I say while dragging him.

"I'm not Zero!" Zero whines.

"Then who are you?" I ask, unamused.

"I'm Ichiru. Zero's twin." Zero has a twin!

"Nice to meet you." I reach up and pat his head, which is hard because I'm a foot shorter than him. He grabs my hand and starts skipping. He drops something and I pick it up. It's a... green bear?

"Ichiru? Did you drop this?" He looks at it and snatches it from my hand very fast.

"Thank you. Want to be my friend?" he asks. I smiled.

"Of course. My names Yuri," I say.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." I pat his head one more time and we walk back to the Headmaster's office. Ichiru holds my hand. He's kind of... strange. But I like it.

"Headmaster!" I call when I walk in.

"It's Father," he says. He looks at Ichiru.

"Zero, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Father, this is Zero's twin, Ichiru," I explain.

"Can I adopt you? Zero won't let me adopt him," Headmaster says.

"Uummm." Ichiru looks nervous. So Yuri to the rescue!

"Where will Ichiru be staying? He is staying, right?"

"Of course! We don't have any more rooms available though."

"I can stay with Yuri!" Ichiru suggests, sounding an awful lot like a child.

"No, that simply will not do!" Ichiru pouts."You can stay with Zero!" Headmaster exclaims. Ichiru jumps up and down saying "Yay! Zero!"

"Yuri," Headmaster says, "It's time for you to go to class."

"Yes Headmaster..." I mumble. I scuff my feet as I walk out the door. I walk to the building. I don't have to walk through those girls, so I get there early. I use the extra time to find a dark spot to sit, where no one can see me. Today, it's in the far back corner on the floor.

The rest of the Night Class walks in and I hold my breath. I hear footsteps coming closer to me and I pray that it isn't Aido. Kaname takes my hand and pulls me up.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter. He takes me out of the room and we walk down the hall. "Excuse me, could you please let go of my hand." I say sternly, "I can walk by myself." He doesn't respond.

"Yuri..." Kaname says.

"Yes?" I squeak. He sits me down on a couch.

"I have something to tell you. I'm only telling you because I think it will be to your benefit." I stare at him blankly. He continues,

"You are Yuki's twin. So, that would mean that I am your big brother. You are a Pureblood."

"Okay? Can I get back to class now?" I stand up, walking back without waiting for an answer. When I walk in, Aido is staring daggers at me.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"What were you doing with Lord Kaname?" he asks with an equal tone in his voice.

"I'm his sister, apparently? So I guess I'm a pureblood."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Aido's jaw drops. I stare, more like glare, at him. He regains his composure, and he clears his throat.

"Lady Yuri, may I escort you back to your house?" Class is over already?

"Don't call me "Lady", okay? It's weird and unnatural! And I can walk myself home." I walk out. When I get into my room, I throw myself onto my bed. 'So Kaname is my brother?' I think to myself.

There's a knock on the door.

"Yuri?" I hear Headmaster say through the door. He sounds serious, a side I don't really see in him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming in." He opens my door. He stands there, all serious-like, in his pink cat apron. It's pretty funny. "Did Kaname talk to you?" he asks softly.

"Yes. And I never want to talk to him again. I hate him, even if he says we are related." The headmaster's jaw is hanging slack, his eyes wide. I bet he's wondering how I could say something like that to a pureblood, or maybe to a sibling. Oh well.

Ichiru bursts through the door.

"Yuri!" He comes over and gives me a huge hug. "I've been wondering where you were, shorty!"

"I've been at night classes," I explain.

"Why?" Ichiru asks. I bare my fangs and he passes out.

"Oh no! Oh no!" the Headmaster exclaims, his hands pressed on his cheeks, running back and forth. The door bursts open again, but this time a girl is there.

"Yuki?" I ask. She's carrying a big axe-type thing. She looks down at Ichiru.

"I'm going to kill you Zero!" she yells, swinging her weapon at him. Ichiru's eyes open just in time to quickly move away before being sliced in half. He put his arms up like a praying mantis, and put one leg up, with his knee bent.

"Whaaaa!" he screeches.

"Ichiru!" I say, hoping to get him to stop. He whips his head back.

"Wha-aaat!" he whines.

"Stop," I say in a stern voice.

"You look just like my daughters!" Headmaster says to the psychopath. I look at her, and she does. Her hair is just a little longer than mine though. "Please! Tell me your name!"

"It's Yumi," she grunts.

"Hi Yumi!" Ichiru says, waving. She glares at him. He tries to hide behind me, but again, I'm a foot shorter. Which got me the nickname "Shorty".

Kaname just happens to walk by when he sees Yumi.

"Yumi?" he asks.

"What?" she replies curtly.

"Now all of you are here, the Triplets are re-united." Zero and Yuki randomly are here and we all stare at Kaname, mouths agape, eyes wide. Except for Zero, who scowls at Kaname. Yumi looks at Yuki and me and throws her arms around us.

"Yay! I have sisters!" she squeals.

"Okay guys. Out of my room. I'm going to bed," I say, pushing everyone out of my room. I lie down and fall into a deep sleep.

"Yuri! Wake up! It's time for me to go to bed! You're late!" Ichiru exclaims, jumping on my bed. I shift, and fall off of my bed face first. Ichiru starts laughing.

"Shut up," I grumble. He starts crying.

"That's not very nice!" he wails.

"It's not very nice to laugh at someone who falls on their face," I reply curtly. His tears stop almost instantly.

"Yeah, but you're late! I've got to go to bed." He skips out of my room, but quickly comes back. "I forgot my bear!" He grabs the green bear and lies on my bed. I shake my head and walk out the door.

"Yuri, something is going to happen here at Cross Academy," Headmaster says gravely.

"What is it?" I look at him, puzzled.

"We don't have enough money to keep both classes, so I will be merging them," he explains.

"But I thought the reason they were separate was because of the whole vampire thing," I state.

"Yes, we will have to be careful. But if we don't, we won't have any money."

"Okay? But how will this work?" I question him.

"Well, the Day Class needs sleep at night, and the Night Class needs sleep in the day. Classes will be in between those times, so that everyone can sleep. And I'm sure the Day Class girls won't mind."

"Okaaay. Well, I have to get to class," I say.

"Night Classes are cancelled."

"What!"

"Yep, due to this whole thing, I have cancelled Night Classes for today." I let out a growl, and head over to the couch. "Your friends are coming over, though."

"I don't have any friends," I state flatly.

"Kaname said you and Hanabusa are always talking though," he said, sounding sad.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the neck," I say.

"Well, I invited him, Takuma, and Senri over."

"Fine, whatever." Yumi and Yuki come out to sit by me. The doorbell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Yuri, honey," Headmasters voice echoed through the hall, "could you be a dear, and answer the door?" I heave myself off of the couch and shuffle over to the door. I open it slowly, and see Kaname's face.

"Ugh!" comes out of my mouth, before I slam it in his face. As I start my trek back to my sisters, he knocks again.

"What do you want?" I moan as I open the door. This time I see Takuma's smiling face. I look behind him to see Aido and Senri, both looking bored. Aido sees me staring.

"The only reason we are here is because Lord Kaname asked us to," he huffs.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm not the one who invited you over." I stare at them, void of any emotion. I run over to my sisters, followed by the three boys.

My sisters and I sit on the couch, side by side. We even synchronized blinking. The boys looked at us. Yumi glared at Takuma, I glared at Aido. Yuki just blinks and smiles. She stands up.

"I'll be going now." She walks off down the hall.

"That's Yuki." Aido says. Rima walks into the room.

"Senri. You have a shoot to go to now," she says, sounding bored. Senri stands up and leaves with her. Yumi is still scowling at Takuma. I tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Yumi?" I whisper, "Why are you so mad at Ichijo?"

"Who?" she whispers back.

"The smiley blonde one," I reply.

"Oh. When I first got here, he tripped me," she said, her voice rising. We both look at him. He was saying something to Aido.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem like him. Come here," I say, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Aido asks. I give him another death glare.

"None of your business." I start smiling. I have an idea.

Yumi and I walk into a room and find two outfits that look the same. We put our hair in buns so that they couldn't tell the length of our hair. We look the same. Time to trick the boys.

We skip out, and the boy's jaws drop.

"So, can you guess which one is Yumi? And which one is Yuri?" we both ask at the same time. They whisper something to each other.

I tried my best to act like Yumi, she tried her best to act like me. And it worked. They both guessed wrong.

Yumi and I burst out laughing, and they had a look of shock plastered on their faces.

"What? What!" Aido asked.

"You're wrong!" I shout. Yumi and I erupt in another fit of giggles, even though it wasn't that funny. The Headmaster's head pops out of the doorway.

"What's wrong? I heard shouting," he says, sounding worried. When he sees me and Yumi he smiles. He walks over to us.

"Remember, people are sleeping here." He pats my head, "Goodnight Yumi." He pats Yumi's head, "Goodnight Yuri." We look at each other.

"I'm Yuri," I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just remember, keep it down." He walks out of the room.

"So," Takuma says, smiling like usual, "What do you two want to do?" he asks.

"Watch a movie?" Yumi suggests.

"Yeah," I say, standing up to get a movie. "What do you guys want to watch?" I ask everyone.

"Nothing with blood. It'd be too tempting," Aido states. I roll my eyes.

"Anything you two want to watch," Takuma says kindly. I pick out a random movie, an old western film. I pop it in the player. Yumi and I sit on the couch, and we make the boys sit on the floor.

The movie is pretty boring, and Yumi falls asleep half-way through it. I fall asleep a few minutes after her.

"AHHH!" I hear Headmaster scream. I bolt up from where I was laying on the couch.

"What!" I ask frantically. He points at Takuma and Aido, who, obviously, had fallen asleep here as well. That's when I notice that Takuma and Yumi are holding hands.

"Aww!" I go to clasp my hands together, but Aido's hand was gripping mine tightly. How did I not notice. I try to pull free, but he had an iron grip on it. I pinched his hand. He didn't flinch. I pinched harder. He flinched a little. I drew blood, his eyes opened. He looked down at his hand, and started blushing. He still didn't let go.

"Um..." I start, "Let go of my hand," I demand. He lets go of it, finally. Ichiru comes through the doorway and sees Yumi and Takuma.

"Aw. Hey Yuri, can you help me? I think I burnt something in the kitchen." He runs out and I follow him,

leaving everyone behind. There is a huge fire coming out of the stove. I scream and run to get the Headmaster. He sees the fire and gets the extinguisher. He squirts the stuff all over the stove.

"How did this start?" he asks Ichiru and I.

"I was making breakfast." Ichiru says.

"What did you make?"

"Tortilla shells." he states. We all walk over to see that he had put in the whole package. The plastic must've caught on fire. The Headmaster takes Ichiru out to have a word with him, and he comes back with tears in his eyes.

"Hey," I say soothingly, "isn't today when we mix classes?" Ichiru's face lights up. "Now we can be in class together."

"Yay!" he says. Aido comes in, looking grumpy.

"You woke me up," he mumbled.

"You were holding my hand," I said, turning my head and sticking my nose in the air.

"So?" he asks. This boy is getting on my nerves. I push past him and walk out. Today is Valentine's day, and with classes mixing, it will be crazy in class. I don't want to go, maybe I can skip.

I wake up Takuma and kick him and Aido out. Then I get ready for school. Today we have classes earlier.

We are supposed to make a valentine for someone, but I don't have anyone I want to give one to. I guess if I need to, I can give one to Ichiru.

Yuki, Yumi, Ichiru, and I skip to class, followed by Zero.

When we walk into the classroom, all heck breaks loose. Girls were happily chatting about who they wanted to give a valentine to.

I sit down in the middle row with Yumi. Ichiru sits with Zero in the back row. And Yuki sits with Yori in the seats next to us. Except for the shreiking girls, all seemed right. Well, that was until the "Night Class" showed up. The elite class came in and that caused an uproar with the girls.

They took their seats and the teacher came in. The teacher just happened to be...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The teacher just happened to be none other than the Headmaster.

"Hello class, please take your seats," he said happily. Everyone looked at him, then did as they were told. I was staring forward, looking at my "father" when Yumi whispered to me.

"Rotten luck, huh? I heard that he's gonna become our permanent teacher," she says, rolling her eyes. I cover my mouth to hide the giggle that is sure to burst out.

"As you know," Headmaster started, to get our attention," today is Valentine's Day. Today, we will give out Valentines to the people we care about," he said, a longing look in his eyes. I raised my hand.

"What if you don't want to give one to someone, because you don't like anyone?" Ichiru and Aido make a face. And so does the Headmaster.

"That's not a nice thing to say Yuri," Headmaster says. When he said "Yuri" I heard whispers going around asking about who I was. I guess that's to be expected. To them, there are two Yuki lookalikes in here. And I've been going to the Night Class, so none of them have met me, or Yumi, who just got here not too long ago.

The Headmaster had noticed this, too. He waved all five of us down to where he was standing.

"Class, we have some new students, my new children, Ichiru, Zero's twin, and Yuri and Yumi, Yuki's triplets." Everyone stared at us blankly.

"Hi," I pipe up, "I'm really excited to be in class with you... uh, I hope we have a good year together." I scratch the back of my head. We all head back to our seats. That was totally embarrassing, and not worth any time. I sit down.

"Class, now we will be handing out Valentines," Headmaster states, a look of determination on his face. "We need one person to hand out everyone's." Yumi raises her hand. "Yumi, go ahead," Headmaster said, looking proud that she had volunteered.

Yumi takes all of the Valentines and starts passing them out. A lot of them are going to the elite class (now called that because the classes are combined). She hands me one. From Aido. It says: To: Yuri, From: Hanabusa. Nothing on the back, no message. I crumple it up and throw it to the side.

"I LOVE YOU!" I hear Ichiru squeak. I whip my head around to see him clung on Zero. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. I turn back around to see Yumi blushing like crazy. She's holding a note.

"What's that?" I ask, my curiosity overpowering me. She hides it behind her back at lightning speed.

"Nothing," she says breezily. I don't buy it. She turns on her heel to pass out the rest of the Valentines, and I get a glimpse at who the note was from. Takuma. I stand up and tip-toe over to her. Luckily she doesn't hear me, and I snatch the note from her. I read it out loud.

"Yumi, I love you. Will you go out with me?" Whoops, I shouldn't have read that out loud, Yumi's going to kill me. Takuma's head hits the table as he faints. Yumi looks like she could kill anything. "Sorry," I say handing her the note back. "So, you are going to go out with him, right?" She blushes.

"No, I don't like him," she says, trying to be void of emotion, though it doesn't work for her.

"I already figured out all the couples," I say, smiling at how smart I am.

"Oh really?" Yumi looks at me like she doesn't believe me.

"Yeah. I've observed enough to figure that you and Takuma are supposed to be a couple, Zero and Yuki, Ichiru and Yori, Kaname and Ruka, and Akatsuki and Seirin." Haha! I'm so smart.

"What about you and Aido?" she asks.

"No. I'm going to be a free girl." I smile.

"Well, I've thought this over too. Zero and Yuki are obviously together, Ichiru and Yori would be cute together, Kaname and Seirin, Akatsuki and Ruka, you and Aido, and all that's left is me and Takuma." I think she actually wants to go out with Takuma.

"Well, except for me and Aido, I think that's a pretty good list," I say.

"Class, we will be having a Valentines dance. I need my kids to come down here." We all run down to his spot at the front of the room. "I need you to get something for me," I whisper. Zero groans.

"What do you need?" Ichiru asks.

"I need random supplies for a dance," he says worriedly. Wait, he doesn't have the supplies yet?

"Okay, where do we go?" Yumi asks, probably thinking that this is just an excuse to get out of class. He tells us all of the details and sends us off. We head over to the store and pick up random pink, red, and white decorations. Yuki, Yumi, and I make Zero carry most of the stuff.

I look over and see the Hobo that stole my money.

"Hey! You! Give me back my money!" I say, taking off after him.

"Yuri!" I hear Ichiru shout. I also hear everyone's footsteps close behind me.

"Yuri, stop running. It's useless." Zero says. I turn around, tears in my eyes.

"He was the one that always stole my money. Or food. I just wanted to get it back." Yumi and Yuki come over to me and hug me. Zero walks over to the guy who had also stopped running. I heard Zero's voice.

"You think it's funny to steal from a little girl?" I'm happy, but mad at that statement. I'm not that little. I start walking in the direction of Cross Academy.

"Yuri? Where are you going?" I turn around to smile at them.

"Home," is the one word I say.

"What about Zero?" Ichiru asks.

"He'll catch up." I turn back around and I start walking. Everyone follows me and we make it back rather quickly.

"Oh good. You're back," the headmaster breathes.

"Yup! And we got party stuff," I say smiling. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Aido standing there, blushing. "What?" I ask sharply.

"Would you... go to the dance... with me?" he asks.

"No." I turn back to my family. I hear Takuma talking to Aido behind me.

"You've been rejected," is what he says. I smirk, and they shuffle away.

The Headmaster has a weird idea to put people together to dance. He said that he would choose pairs, and then we could dance with whoever we wanted to. Some people groan at this, but I think it's a good thing. I have a plan. I will need my P.I.C. after class.

"Okay, class dismissed." Everyone gets up, and walks out. Ichiru is about to, but I yank him back in by the cuff of his shirt. I pull him over to the Headmaster, who is sitting at the desk.

"Can we make the list of people? Father?" His face lights up at me calling him "father".

"Do whatever you want!" he trills.

"Yay! Ichiru come on!"

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're fixing Yumi and Takuma up. We are creating the list!" I sit down and pull out a piece of paper and a pencil. This is what I write:

Yumi-Takuma, Yuki-Zero, Seiren-Kaname, Ruka-Akatsuki, Yori-Ichiru

"Okay Ichiru. I'm done!" I hop off of the chair and skip out the door.

Ichiru's P.O.V.

I pick up the paper that Yuri had written on.

Yumi-Takuma, Yuki-Zero, Seiren-Kaname, Ruka-Akatsuki, Yori-Ichiru

She forgot her and Aido. I'll just add it to the list.

Yumi-Takuma, Yuki-Zero, Seiren-Kaname, Ruka-Akatsuki, Yori-Ichiru, Yuri-Aido

Back to Yuri's P.O.V.

I flop down on my bed with a feeling of satisfaction. I'm playing Cupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Yuri, you should get ready for the dance," Yuki lectures me.

"I'm not going to dance, so what's the point?" I ask. She gives me a look that is hard to describe.

"Just get ready, maybe Aido will ask you to dance." I scowl at her. "What? You guys are both falling for each other." She runs out of my room. She's lucky she did or else something bad would've happened.

I haul myself off of my bed. I think I'll just work the dance. I put on a blouse I borrowed from Yuki and dress pants. I'm not much of a dress/skirt person. I walk out of my room to a blinding flash.

"What the- What are you doing?" I ask the headmaster, who was waiting for me to walk out.

"I wanted a picture of one of my beautiful daughters," he says defensively.

"Yeah right..." I push past him to see Zero and Ichiru dressed up. "Aw! You two look so adorable!" I squeal. Zero looks at me with little amusement.

"Really!" Ichiru asks eagerly. I nod. I offer an arm to each of them and they link theirs in mine, and Yumi and Yuki link arms on their other sides. We walk over to the hall where the dance is being held at.

Headmaster zooms past us.

"I should have been there ten minutes ago!" he shouts. I start laughing along with Yuki, Yumi and Ichiru. Zero lets a small smile slip onto his lips and I am fortunate enough to witness it.

"What?" he asks when he noticed me looking at him. I must've had a goofy grin on my face.

"Nothing," I respond. I look ahead and see the Headmaster running to get to the hall. He trips on a rock and falls on his face. I try to hide my smile. I think this could actually be a good night.

We walk in and break apart from each other.

"Okay! I have the list! Gather around!" Everyone walks in towards him. "Yumi and Takuma, you are together!" Takuma smiles, Yumi blushes, Ichijo's fangirls glare at Yumi. "Yuki and Zero!" They walk towards each other. Aw! They really would be a cute couple. "Seiren and Kaname." I look for them, but they aren't here. "Ruka and Akatsuki. Rima and Senri" now, these are great pairings. But I doubt they will dance together. "Yori and Ichiru."

"Whose Yori?" Ichiru shouts. Yori timidly raises her hand. Ichiru runs over and takes her by the hand. "Yay! We're together!" he says like a little kid. Everyone is paired up, just like they should be.

"...and Yuri and Hanabusa." WHAT? I didn't put this. Who did? Was it...Ichiru? He was in the room after I left. I'm so mad now. I'm going to kill that-

"Lady Yuri," Aido bows, holding out a hand. I look to see everyone else dancing with their partners. I guess I really am Cupid tonight!

"I don't want to dance. How about we just talk?" He smiles.

"Okay." We walk over to a table and sit down to talk about random stuff, like the classes mixing, blood tablets (which I haven't ever needed to take), Kaname, the other vampires, and my siblings.

I look up to see a lot of people staring at us. A lot of girls look mad; I'm guessing they're his fangirls. But others are looking at us in amusement.

I stand up and leave without saying where I'm going. I'm going to fall for him, I can't do that! I need to stay away from him. If that fails, I must find his faults. And he has a lot of them.

I stand outside, feeling the cool, crisp autumn air hit my skin, and I sigh.

"Hey.." Yumi says. I scream and jump up about a foot.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yell at her.

"Sorry, but I saw you walk out, and I wanted to know if you were okay..."

"Yeah, I'm going home." I rub my bare arms, which are getting numb from the cool air.

"Did Aido say something to you?" she asks.

"No, I'm just tired, okay?" I start running back to my room. I'm running so fast that I don't notice a bunch of people around me. If I did, I definitely wouldn't be where I am now...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Who are you guys? What do you want from me?" I ask to the people surrounding me. It is dark out and I can't see their faces. One comes at me and I easily deflect him. I learned to do that living on the streets, and now, it's even more useful. Another comes at me, and the same thing happens. I'm getting annoyed now, I mean, what are they even doing here?

Soon everyone is coming at me, I am out-numbered. I am trying my best to not be defeated when someone comes up behind me.

"Yuri, my, how you've grown," he says in a low voice. I turn around and look at him, puzzled. He lifts his arm up, and hits me in the head. Before I get knocked out, I hear one thing. Aido. Calling out to me.

I open my eyes. Where am I? I look up at Aido's face. I'm lying on his lap. I sit up, feeling awkward.

"Sorry," I mumble. He smiles at me.

"Why are you sorry, isn't that what a boyfriend is for?" he asked, amused. Wait. BOYFRIEND! When did this happen?

"What do you mean?" I ask timidly. He looks hurt.

"You asked me out a year ago. Today is our anniversary." Aido announces.

"Aido. I never asked you out!" I say, defending myself for no reason.

"Call me Hanabusa, and yes you did. After you turned me down, time after time." he says, chuckling a little.

"Okay...?" I feel a slap.

"Ow! Did you slap me?" I ask him.

"No! I would never do such a thing!" he exclaims.

"Yuri!" someone shouts. I feel another slap.

"What's going on?" I ask. Ai- I mean, Hanabusa looks at me worriedly.

"I-I don't know." he says. I feel another slap on my cheek. This time, it stings. I yelp in pain. "What's wrong?" he asks me, wrapping me in a tight hug. A tear falls down my cheek and my eyes open. I'm no longer safely wrapped in Hanabusa's arms, but now on a couch in an uninviting room. Hovering over me is the guy who knocked me out.

"Who are you!" I demand.

"Ooh, feisty. Even better," the guy says. I look at his face, and notice he has two different colored eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, trying to NOT let the fear I have show.

"Since you keep insisting on knowing who I am, I will tell you. I am Rido Kuran, you uncle, and fiancee." Rido stated. I stare at him, unable to piece together what he has just told me. He continued, "I am your mother and father's brother. I was to be the one to marry your mother, but your father did instead. They had promised I could marry one of their three girls instead. I had chosen you, Yuri."

"Uhmm, y-you shouldn't have..." I stutter, forgetting to not let my fear/disgust show.

"But I did," he says, taking hold of my arm. He drags me into a room and shuts the door.

"I hope you don't mind, but I will be locking the door." Rido says, menacingly. I go over and lay on the moldy looking bed. I stare at it, wondering how I got into this mess, wishing I would have stayed with Hanabusa. The only reason I left was because I was starting to form feelings for him. Was that so bad? I mean, everyone else seemed happy with their pair, so why couldn't I be?

Thinking like this made me mad at myself. The only one to blame for this is me. And my stupidity. I'm sure no one's even looking for me, figuring I just went back to live on the streets. No one has ever cared about me, not that I know of anyways. Why do I have to screw it up when I finally feel important and loved?

I look around for a way to escape, afraid of bursting into tears if I keep looking down on myself. I see a vent in the ceiling. I run over to check it out.

It's all rusty and I could probably rip it off easily. I reach up, my heart racing, and pull it right off. I hear the door creak and I drop the cover to the floor and run over to sit on a chair. I pinch myself to bring tears to my eyes. I can feel Rido's eyes boring holes into the back of my head. I sniff and he backs up and shuts the door.

Yes!

I run over to the vent and stand on a chair. I lift myself up into it. I start crawling, hoping that he can't hear me, and that I will find a way out. I hear another creak. Not good!

I fall down to the ground with a loud thump. I frantically look around, hoping no one is there. Luckily, no one is. I stand up and dust myself off. I guess I'll have to go by foot.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 8:

The building has a lot of corridors, and is very easy to get lost in. I feel as though I am running in circles. I'm afraid I'll run into Rido.

I open a door, and a hand reaches out and pulls me in. Before I scream, another hand wraps around my mouth. I look up and see Senri. I bite his hand and he pulls it off.

"Senri?" I ask, hoping that it is him.

"Yeah, now be quiet," he tells me. I nod my head. He opens the door again and looks out. Then, Senri picks me up.

"What are you-" I start before I get interrupted.

"I said be quiet," he tells me, whispering. He looks around and then runs out of a door. We are now outside and he sets me down.

"Whoa- How did you know where to go?" I ask, amazed. He looks at me like it would be a bother to explain. "Never mind..." I mumble. I wrap him in a hug. "Thank you for saving me!" I tell him.

"Let's go," he says, pushing me a little. We step into the limo that Senri must've rode over here in. Of course, me being me, I had a little freak out moment. I mean, I was just saved from that terrible man, and now I get to ride in a LIMO!

I sit down and try to act civil and calm. I stare at Senri. He stares back. He lets out a long sigh.

"You said you wanted to know how I knew where to go, did you not?" he asks, sleepily.

"I did," I answer him.

"I knew my way... because I grew up there," he says after a long pause. I am confused, but then a thought hits me.

"You were kidnapped by Rido too!" I ask, feeling smart.

"No," he states flatly. "I am Rido's son." I stare at him.

"Oh," was all I could say. I mean, what do you say to someone who rescued you from their father.

We don't talk for several minutes, and the limo is filled with an awkward silence. My eyelids start to feel heavy, and I can feel gravity pulling them down. I start to lean to my side, and I snap up.

"If you're tired, go to sleep," Senri tells me. I look at him and smile. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder.

I wake up lying in my own bed. It feels as though what had happened to me tonight was just a dream, but it was very real. I look outside, then at my alarm clock. Eight o'clock. Great, I'm late.

I get out of bed and rush to get ready. I put on my uniform and run out the door. I run as fast as I can to get to the school, although, why bother when I'm already this late? Oh well, by time I figure this out, I'm already there.

I slowly open the door to try to sneak in. I step in, and everyone's eyes are on me. Hanabusa comes up to me and hugs me.

"I was so worried," he whispers in my ear.

"If you were 'so worried', why didn't you come save me?" I ask him. He pulls back from the hug to look at my face.

"I had sent Senri to get you. I knew that he knew his way around Rido's place." I hugged him and started crying. "Hey! What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's just, no one has ever cared about me before, and so, having people wonder where I am makes me feel over-whelmed." I say, getting it off of my chest. Kaname walks over before Hanabusa can speak.

"Yuri... We were all worried about you...I will have someone watching over you at all times now.. .I do not want something like this to happen again," Kaname said to me.

"I'll be fine, I don't need anyone to watch over me," I say.

"You seem attached to Aido, so he will be the one to watch over you," Kaname told me. I wonder what he means by att- oh, we're still hugging. I let go of him.

"No way! I don't want him to watch over me. I don't want anyone to!" I whine.

"I will have Zero watch over Yuki...And Takuma will watch over Yumi..." Well at least I'm not the only one being watched over. I glare at Hanabusa. He shrugs.

"I'm going now," I tell him. I walk out the door and I can hear him running after me. I stop to look at him. "You know, I had a strange dream about you and me while I was unconscious." I tell him. He looks at me like he's expecting me to say more, so I tell him more. "We were going out, isn't that crazy?" I ask.

"I don't know, I don't think it is," he confesses.

"Whatever!' I say smiling. I turn around and run to find my sisters, who were not in class.

**I'm Soooo sorry! It's been forever since I updated! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 9:

I run into the living area in the Headmaster's place. Everyone's sitting on the couches.

"Did you guys miss me?" I ask, when they finally notice my presence. Yumi and Yuki walk over to me to hug me, then after, I get a slap from Yumi. Mood swings! I touch my stinging cheek, which still hurts from Rido's slaps.

"Yuri, where did you go?" Ichiru asks.

"I went to this very bad man's house. I almost had to marry him!" I exclaim, talking to him as one would talk to a child.

"You should stop treating him like a baby," Hanabusa says, scaring me.

"H-how long have you been here?" I ask him.

"The whole time. I'm in charge of watching over you, remember?" he tells me.

"You can forget that order," I tell him.

"I can't, Lord Kaname has given me a task, and I must do it." I look at him, and a thought comes to me.

"You can't disobey a pureblood, right?" I ask, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"R-right...," he says hesitantly.

"Well, I am, unfortunately, Kaname's sister. I'm also a pureblood, so you must do as I say." I've got him now! I can see a battle going on inside of him.

"Okay," he starts after a long, awkward pause, "but I will still watch over you to make sure you're safe," he tells me.

"Okay!" I salute him. He backs out of the doorway.

"What was that about?" Yuki asks, reminding me that Hanabusa and I weren't the only ones in this room. Hearing another's voice makes me jump.

"Oh, because of... all that happened today, Kaname assigned someone to watch over each of us. Yuki and Yumi, you both got lucky. You're with your boyfriends." They stare at me blankly. "You know, Zero and Takuma."

"Ohh," they say in unison.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I say, skipping down the hall. As would be expected, I have a nightmare about Rido and wake up screaming. In it, he was just about to kiss me.

"What's wrong?"

I scream.

"What?" the voice asks again.

"Ichiru?" I ask.

"Yes, now what's the matter?"

"Uh, when did you come in here?" I ask my "brother" who is lying in my bed.

"A little after you fell asleep," he says cheerfully. I lay back down, not wanting to answer him about why I woke up screaming. He wraps his arm around me in a hug and whispers in my ear.

"Good night... Shorty." He starts fake snoring.

"I know you're awake, now get your arm off of me!" I tell him, trying to lift his arm off me. He moves it off, and I get up to sleep on the couch.

I walk out into the living area and see Hanabusa, Zero, and Takuma sitting on the couch, along with the Headmaster. I grab a small blanket and lay on an open spot. I can feel the four pairs of eyes on me.

"Yuri, go to bed." Zero tells me.

"Ichiru took over my bed. You guys can continue, I don't care," I tell them all. I put my head down on the armrest.

"Okay, let's just continue," the Headmaster says. Even though I'm trying to sleep, I can still hear what they're talking about.

"Why is Kuran making us do this?" Zero asks, sounding mad.

"He feels that the girls should be protected, and watched over," the Headmaster says, trying to keep the peace. I sit up.

"We can watch ourselves." I say defiantly. Everyone looks at me.

"You can, but Kaname wants you to have protection too," Takuma tells me, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll stick with Yumi, and you know, she has a lot of weapons," I say, making a face hard to explain. Hanabusa sighs.

"I'll take you to Lord Kaname," he says, standing up. He walks over to the door and opens it. I rush over and take it from him, letting him go through. He tries to have me go first, like a lady, but I couldn't care less about that stuff. Finally I just push him out, shutting the door behind me.

Hanabusa stumbles to stand up, while I skip down the steps. I turn around.

"You coming?" I ask him. He mutters something under his breath and walks up beside me. "Hey mister,

you're the one that wanted to take me," I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah." I think I'm getting under his skin. I shut up the rest of the walk. When the Moon Dorm comes into view, I run ahead.

"Wait! Yuri!" Hanabusa calls out to me. I skip up the steps and open the door. I go to run inside, but I run into someone. I look up and see Senri.

"Hey Senri!" I say. He looks at me. "Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Why not," he says, continuing on his path.

"See ya!" I say. I hop up the stairs and I hear Hanabusa following me. I turn around.

"Where's Kaname's room?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says, walking in front of me. I grab his arm, and hop in front, trying to pull him.

"Go faster! I want my freedom!" I whine. He walks slower, and I fall backwards. He catches me.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"We're here," he says. I push open the door. It makes a loud creaking noise. Kaname looks over at the intruders of his room from his place on a couch.

"Hello... Yuri." I don't bother to say 'Hello' back, and I march up to him.

"I don't want Hanabusa to watch over me," I tell him bluntly. He stares at me for a long moment. He sighs.

"Fine." Hanabusa looks shocked at how easily I got Kaname to do what I want. To be honest, I thought I would have to put up much more of a fight.

"Well. That was easy," I say when we're on our way down the stairs. I see Takuma walking the opposite way. He stops us.

"Would you like to attend my birthday party Yuri?" he asked me. What about Hanabusa? He must've already invited him, or he didn't want him there.

"Uh, sure. Are my sisters invited?" I ask, hoping he'd invite Yumi, his girlfriend.

"Yes. It's tomorrow," he tells me.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"I'll have Kain and Aido escort you."

"Ugh. Why him?" I ask, pointing to Hanabusa. Takuma chuckles a little and walks away. I turn to Hanabusa.

"Well, this is your dorm, so you might as well stay here. See ya later," I tell him, taking off towards the door.

"Wait!" he says. I stare at him. "What kind of man would I be if I let a fair lady walk by herself at night?"

"Uhhh..." I back out and slam the door. I start running thinking 'haha sucker!' I don't know why he wanted to walk with me. I yawn, and a bug flies into my mouth.

"Ew! Gross!" I say, spitting it out. I wipe my tongue with my hands.

**Haha, I hope you like it! Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 10:

The next day I wake up in a sour mood, until I remember that Senri and I are doing something today. I throw the blanket off of me and hurry out to eat breakfast.

The table is set with the Headmaster's "my style" foods. I love them, so I eat a lot of it, while the others' pick at it. I sit down and start eating the food.

"Do you like it?" the Headmaster asks. I nod my head.

"I'll be leaving now Father," I say. We have found out that if we call him Father, we can get away with stuff, or we get to do what we want.

"Alright!" he calls out. I grab my bag and walk outside. I go to the Moon Dorms so often, I should just live there.

"Senri?" I call out when I push open the door. Hanabusa is sitting on a chair talking with two men. He pushes them out when he sees me.

"I'm tired and grumpy. They woke me up," he mutters under his breath. I poke him on the forehead.

"Cheer up!" I tell him. He looks at me and smiles. "Where's Senri?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know where he is?" he asks me angrily.

"Uhh... We're going somewhere today. Is he in his room?"

"Yeah," he grunts.

"Thank you!" I run up the stairs, and head to Takuma/Senri's room. I knock on it frantically. Takuma opens it up.

"Hello Yumi!" he says brightly.

"Yuri." I corrected him.

"Oh, my apologies. What brings you here?" he asks.

"I'm here for Senri," I tell him.

"He's sleeping..." Takuma says. I walk in and shake Senri's shoulder.

"What, Ichijo?" he mumbles.

"Hey!" I say, offended at being called Takuma. I can handle being called Yuki or Yumi, for the simple fact that we look alike, but anyone else, no.

"Oh, it's you," he says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask him, jumping on his bed.

"Please stop. And anywhere you want to go." I abruptly stop jumping, and sit on his bed.

"Okay, um... How 'bout the park?" I ask. He sits up and grabs something to wear.

"And now you must stand out of here!" Takuma says, pushing me out the door.

"Hi Ruka..." I say to Ruka, who is just passing by.

"Ugh!" That's the noise she makes at me. Okay then. The door I'm leaning on opens and I fall backwards.

"Ah!" I hit the floor with a loud thump.

"So uncool..." Senri says. I stare at him. That isn't very nice. He helps me up and we walk out the door. I feel like someone is watching us. I turn and look at the window, which has the top of Hanabusa's head sticking out of it. He has a creepy look on his face... Oh well.

Senri and I make our way out the gate of our school. I feel free. And I don't really like it...

"Where is this 'Park' you want to go to?" Senri asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Right over there!" I say, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. I run over to the swing I had slept on a lot. He walked behind me and sat down on the other swing. I was kicking my legs, swinging high, and he was sitting, pushing the swing with his foot a little, with no emotion on his face.

"Hey Shiki!" a guy with a camera says.

"What?" he asks, displeased.

"This is great! You with a girl, other than Rima. It'll be on the cover of the magazine." I'm guessing that this is one of the guys that take Senri and Rima's pictures for their modeling.

"We're just friends you know!" I tell the guy, who was annoying me. He snorts.

"So? No one else'll know," he says, a creepy smile on his face. Senri swings harder and kicks the glass lens of the camera. "No!" the guy yelps in horror. "Shiki! How could you?"

"No pictures," he says, smiling. The guy looks at him and gasps.

"Yeah! Nyeaaaahh!" I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yuri, don't do that," Senri says, the smile now gone from his face. I stop right away. The guy walks away, cursing us.

"Want to go get ice cream?" I ask, noticing the ice cream booth across the street.

"Not really."

"Oh."

"You want it though, so let's get some," he says, getting off the swing. I can't help but smile. Then a thought hits me.

"You're my cousin." I say. Senri looks back at me. "Rido is your father, and his siblings were my parents, I guess, so that'd make us cousins." I take a deep breath. I'm very smart, and I came up with this on my own.

"That does make sense."

"Do you want to be my friend?" I ask him.

"Why?" he responds.

"No reason. Pleeease?"

"Sure." he says, handing me a vanilla soft-serve.

"We should probably get back," I say. Takuma's birthday is tonight. Senri must've had the same idea, and we are on our way back.

**Keep reading to see what happens at Takuma's party. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 11:

"Hey Hanabusa, Akatsuki." I say to the two in front of Yumi and I. Akatsuki nods his head and Hanabusa smiles.

"Hi Yuri. Shall we go?" he asks. We nod our heads, and Akatsuki picks up Yumi. Hanabusa picks up me.

"Hey put us down!" I order. Yumi and I struggle to be put down, feeling awkward being carried.

"Stop moving so much." Hanabusa complains. "It's quicker. You walk slow."

"We can walk fast, you know." I tell him, glaring.

"Oh, but, we're already here." he says, putting me down. Really? It was about fifteen feet from where we were just standing. Vampires are weird... I know I'm one too, but. I'm weird also.

"Hi!" Takuma says. "Thank you for coming to my birthday party!" he says. "Yumi, for my present, I want you to kiss me." he states, blushing. He did not just say that! All conversations stop, and everyone is looking at the couple.

"No." she say angrily. Uh oh, she's mad. This won't be a fun night. For them...

I look around, trying to find something to focus on, besides my sister and her boyfriend. I see a ditch... and a stick. I walk over and pick up the stick. I notice some people averted their eyes from the feuding couple, to the girl poking the muddy water with a stick. That would be me.

I dig the stick under the surface of the mud, and lift. It flies all the way to the opposite end. Hanabusa comes over and stands next to where I'm sitting.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not looking up.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" he asks.

"Not good in crowds. I'd much rather be by myself..." I hint.

"Oh." I look up to see him stareing at me. I feel nervous and I bit my lip, drawing blood.

"Hey," I say, putting my hand up to my mouth, "are these fangs? I didn't know I had any!" I lick the blood off of my mouth before anyone else smells it... I think Hanabusa did, because his eyes were now red in color. "You asked me what I'm doing over here, but what are you doing over here?"

"You seemed lonely..." he says.

"Aw, that's-"

"Hey guys." Yumi interupts. She looks sad. Or mad.

"What wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing, I just feel like pushing someone into this ditch." she looks over at Hanabusa. "Can I?" she says, nodding her head towards him.

"Go ahead..." Hanabusa must not of heard, but when Yumi was walking over to him, he must've known something bad would happen... He tried to run away, but Yumi caught him. She whispers something in his ear, and he smiles.

"Really?" he asks her.

"No!" she says, giving him a hard push. He falls into the muddy water. She skips over to me. "I feel better." she states.

"What did you tell him?" I ask her.

"That you wanted to go on a date with him..." I slap her lightly.

"Hey Yumi! That's not fair!" Hanabusa yelled from his spot in the mud. I laugh. I put my feet in the water, and I walk over to him.

"Here." I say, extending my hand. He takes it and, blushing majorly, stands up.

"Thanks." he mumbles.

"No problem."

"But, now you're all dirty..."

"I wanted to come in here anyway!" I tell him, poking him in the arm.

"What's going on?" Takuma asks. He extends his arm for me to grab.

"Happy birthday!" I scream, pulling him in as well. Yumi laughs from her spot on the wooden bridge. "You're coming in too!" I tell her. She hops in and we start throwing mud at each other.

"Stop." Kaname says to us. We all look at him.

"We don't have to." I say, with a "teenage attitude". I scoop up some and throw it at his face. But I miss, and hit Ruka instead. She whips her head around, and Akatsuki face-palms himself.

"Hanabusa!" she screeches.

"Uh oh." he muttered. He hops out and starts running away from the very mad looking Ruka. "Ruka! Calm down." he says. She throws one of her shoes at his head. "Do you wish to die?" he asks her. She 'Hmph's and turns around.

I get out of the ditch.

"I'm going home." I say, walking away. Yumi gets out too.

"I'm leaving also." we walk back to our room. "Can you believe we'll be sixteen tomorrow Yuri?"

"I know! We should probably get some sleep. And by the way, good idea on not inviting the boys from the night class..." I smile and so does she. We turn off the light and fall asleep.

"Yumi, wake up." I tell my sleeping sister. She doesn't flinch. Okay. "Takuma is stareing into the window.." I lie. She hops out of bed.

"That little pervert!"

"Yumi! He's not really there, you just wouldn't wake up." she glares at me. "Happy birthday?" she smiles.

"Happy birthday." we walk out the door. "How are we going to hand out invitations?" Yumi asks.

"I gave the list to the Headmaster." I tell her. She makes a face and looks at me, as though I'm dumb.

"Why on Earth would you do that!" she yells at me.

"Because I couldn't trust Ichiru..." I say.

"Okay? Well, why not?" she asks.

"Remember at the Valentines Day dance? How everyone was paired up with who we thought they should be?" I ask her nervously.

"Yeah.." she says, looking at me quizically.

"Well, that's because I made the pairings." I say scratiching the back of my head. "And I kinda left Ichiru with the paper, and he paired me and Hanabusa... So that's why." I explain.

"Okay." she says.

"Okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I mean, Takuma and I are going out now, so, it doesn't matter." she tells me smiling. "But," she starts. What's she going to say? "why do call Aido, Hanabusa? You've always called him Aido."

"Uh..?" why do I? Oh! I remember! "When I was in Rido's place, I had a dream about him, and he told me to call him Hanabusa, so, I do that without realizing it." I tell her. Then I blush when I see her smiling at me. I had said that I had a dream about him, and I will never live it down.

"Okay." she tells me. "I was just wondering." we continue walking until we get to the trampoline. The place we're having our birthday party.

Headmaster Cross's P.O.V. (Flashback)

"Headmaster." one of my girls say. Why can't they call me father?

"Yes, dear?" I ask her. She hands me a sheet of paper. I take it from her and look it over. An..invite list?

"What's this for?" I ask her, still not knowing which one she is.

"Our birthday party. Please tell these people to come!" she says, hurrying out the door. I look at it again:

Ichiru, Yori, Zero

They forgot the Night Class. I'll just add them to the list!

Back to Yuri's P.O.V. (present time)

I sit on the trampoline, and Yumi and I wait for our guests to arrive. We didn't really invite that many people, but it doesn't matter.

"Happy birthday." Yuki's friend Yori says to us.

"Thanks." we say at them same time. She smiles at us.

"Hi guys! Am I late? Yuki asks.

"Uh, no." Yumi tells her.

"Good." she sighs.

"Yuri! Happy birfday shorty!" Ichiru tells me.

"Thanks, but don't call me short." I tell him. He and Zero also climb on. Everyone was here. At least, that's what we thought.

**Yay! Birthday party! Woo! Please review what you think would be the best present for Aido to give to Yuri, or how you feel this story is going :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 12:

"Yuri!" I hear a voice say. I whip my head around to see the Night Class walking this way.

"What do you want Hanabusa?" I ask him, annoyed.

"We were all invited," he said, looking at me innocently.

"No. You weren't," I tell them. They all hold up invitations. I scream inside my head. "Stupid Headmaster," I mutter under my breath.

"Can we stay?" Senri asks.

"Fine," I say, not wanting to be rude to Senri. Takuma climbs on and walks over to Yumi. Hanabusa also gets on. Everyone else goes and sits down on a bench. Why did they even come?

"Happy birthday," Hanabusa tells me, wrapping me in a hug from behind.

"Thanks, now get off of me!" I demand, struggling to get out of his grip. He lets go and I stare at him.

"I want to show you something," he mutters, grabbing my hand. We hop off of the trampoline and run into the nearby forest.

"Ah!" I scream, as I trip on a rock.

"Klutz," he calls me. He is smiling though, so it isn't meant to be mean.

"Yep," I say, agreeing with him. He stops and looks around. "Okay, what did you want to show me?" He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out... a marble? It's a pretty teal color. "Ooh!" I squeal, "Is it for me? A birthday present? I love it!" I say, reaching for it. He pulls his hand back.

"No. I just wanted to show you it. It's very special to me..." he says.

"Oh. Am I special to you?" I ask, hoping to make him squirm. He blushes.

"Uh, um, yeah." I smile at him.

"Now, what's with the marble?" I ask.

"Oh! I was doing an experiment, and-" After this, all I heard was blah, blah, blah. "-Kaname-sama."

"Wait. What does Kaname have to do with the marble?" I ask, and he looks at me.

"Were you listening?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"Uh, yeah! Why wouldn't I be...?" he looks at me, and I can tell he doesn't believe me. "Never mind," I say, not caring about my brother. "Want to see my treasure?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. I pull out my rock. I found it a long time ago, and it's very cool. It has a hole in it, so I put

a string through it, and I keep it in my pocket. He looks at it.

"Cool," is all he said.

"Hey, um. Can we get back to my party?" I ask. I turn around to start heading back, but his hand circles my wrist, and doesn't let go.

"I wanted to give you your present here," he tells me.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to not sound too overly excited. This is my first birthday that I can remember celebrating, and I'm in a pretty good mood.

"Close your eyes," he says. I close them. "Are they closed?" I nod my head. "Are you sure?" he asks, obviously trying to stall.

"Yes! Now what-?" I couldn't finish that sentence. Because... he kisses me.

**How's that? :3 Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 13:

He kisses me. So I did the only thing I could do. I kiss back.

When we part, he has a goofy grin on his face, and I probably do, too.

"Was that a good present?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say. Then I start blushing. Hanabusa kissed me, and I kissed back. He takes my hand, and interlocks his fingers with mine, and we walk back. Yumi was the first to spot us.

"Hey! Are you guys finally a couple?" she asks, jumping up and down, like a maniac. Takuma stands up and calms her down. "Emergency sister meeting, minus one..." she says, taking me by the shoulder, and dragging me back into the woods. If she kisses me, I'll be a little freaked out...

"Wha-huuut...?" I whine.

"You two are going out now, aren't you," she asks me, to my annoyance.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

"What did you guys do out here?" she asks, getting personal.

"Uh, he gave me a birthday present." I tell her, not lying, but not telling the whole truth. I know she wants to know if we kissed.

"What was it?" she asks. Hm, she's never seen my rock before... I pull it out of my pocket.

"This," I say. She looks at it.

"This? This is why you're going out with him?"

"Why would I go out with someone because of a birthday present? Besides, I don't know if we're even going out," I say.

"Oh, you totally are. He really likes you," she states. I stare at her.

"How would you know?" I ask her curiously.

"He has asked to talk to me about you a lot. It got annoying, but it was cute how much he liked you," she says, smiling at me. This makes me blush. I mean, why would someone talk about me? Let alone, Hanabusa and my sister...

"Oh," I say, after forgetting that she said something, before I go into my thoughts.

"Oh Yumi!" Takuma calls, his voice ringing in my ears.

"Let's go," she says, taking off to where Takuma is calling her. I follow her.

"Hey Yuri!" Ichiru calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Who is Sayori?" he asks, with deep concern.

"Your... girlfriend?" I say, confused. They've been going out for a while now.

"No. I'm going out with Yori," he says. I walk up to him and whisper: "Yori is short for Sayori"

"Oh," he says, walking away. Psh. I look over and see Hanabusa talking with Yuki. I walk over, and before I get too close, I can hear their conversation.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" Hanabusa asks her. I can't believe he would ask my sister out after he just kissed me! I stomp over to them.

"Um? Aido?" Yuki asks him, "I'm Yuki, you know." he looks at her, then at me. I had just happen to get there at that moment.

"Oh.. Haha." he laughs nervously, itching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"We know." Yuki and I say at the same time. Hers came out sweeter than mine though. Tears form in my eyes.

"You can't tell which one's me?" I ask him sadly. He solemnly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Yuri, you all look exactly alike," he tells me.

"Do you want me to do something to myself, so that you can tell which one is me?" I ask him.

"You don't need to change." Aw, that's sweet. I'm not really mad anymore.

"I'm not mad anymore, it was an honest mistake. Anyone would've made it." Kaname and Senri pop up.

"We wouldn't," they say at the same time.

"Besides you two," I tell them. Hanabusa stands up and walks over to me. He kisses me on the top of my head, and I look up at him.

"I'm Yuki," I lie, wondering what he'd do. His eyes go wide for a second, but go back to normal, when he realized that I haven't moved.

"That's not nice Yuri," he says to me.

"I'm sorry..." I say, wrapping him in a hug. I hear Yuki gasp. She knows how much I hated Hanabusa, but I think I've always liked him, and just didn't realize the feeling.

I take his hand in mine.

**How was that for a present? :3 Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 14:

Hanabusa and I are an official couple now. We're actually heading out for our first date. It's Hanabusa's birthday, and I asked him what he wanted to do. He said he wanted to treat me to something, and I tried to refuse, but he won.

As we're walking out the gate, I feel as though I'm being followed. I whip my head around to see my sisters and their boyfriends. When I turn around, my sisters dive into a bush, pulling the boys with them.

"What are you doing?" I ask them, laughing a little. They walk out with their heads hung low.

"We're sorry..." Yumi says innocently, "We just wanted to see your first date."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Just. Go. Back." I tell them, gritting my teeth. Zero turns and walks away, and Yuki follows him. Takuma turns and runs. Yumi sends me a death glare, and turns, with a flip of her hair. Okay then...

"Hey lets go, okay?" Hanabusa says, smiling at me. I nod my head and we continue walking.

"WAAAAAIIITTT!" Someone yells from behind. A second later, the Headmaster is standing in front of us. "I will not allow you to go out with my daughter!" he tells Hanabusa.

"Father, please, move out of the way!" I say, pushing him into the bushes. I flip my hair. "Let's go," I say, taking Hanabusa's hand.

"Wa-ait..." Heamaster says. I turn around and stare at him pointedly.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend? Yumi and Yuki have one!" I yell at him.

"They do?" he asks, leaping up, and running after them.

"Good thing I'm not there," Yumi says. I stare at her, and she covers her mouth. She was going to follow us... again.

"Go." I tell her, pointing in the direction of where Headmaster is running. She scuffs off. I turn back to Hanabusa, sighing.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"I know this one place. Do you like sweets?"

"Eh. Kind of..." I trail off. He grabs my hand, and takes off running. I stumble to keep up. We end up running to a little cafe. "You like eating at these places?" I ask him. Although, he does seem like he would...

"Yeah..." he says, walking in.

"It's Aido-senpai!" one girl squeals.

"Hanabusa's here!" squeals another. I roll my eyes. I hate it when girls act like this. But, Hanabusa doesn't seem to mind. Which kind of bugs me.

We sit down at a table.

"Hi Aido, welcome back," a preppy waitress says, coming to get our order. He flashes her a grin. She smiles back, then looks at me. "Who's she?" she asks him.

"I'm his girlfriend," I tell her. I can answer a question about who I am, so why ask him?

"What do you guys want?" she asks, ignoring me. I stare daggers into her head, and wish she would leave.

"I'll take my usual," he says. How many times does he come here?

"Okay," she says, scribbling something on a pad of paper.

"I lost my appetite," I say. She turns on her heel and walks back to get his order. Hanabusa looks at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks, worriedly. No.

"Yeah, it's just, well..." I look at all the girls staring at us. His eyes follow. The girls all look mad at me.

"Oh," he says.

"Here you go," the waitress says, all smiles. "And it's on the house, since it's your birthday." I don't remember him saying it was his birthday. Did I miss something? I scooch out of the chair.

"Happy birthday Hanabusa. I'm going home now," I say, walking out the door. The sun hits my eyes, and I cringe. I walk down the busy streets. I wonder why I left? Was I feeling... jealous? But he's mine. He loves me, not those other girls. I guess he's the first guy I've ever cared about, and I don't want someone better to come along and take him away from me.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing walking alone?" a male voice asks. I turn and see a guy that looks around my age. I turn around without answering him, and keep on walking. "Where're you heading?" he asks me, now caught up.

"None of your buisness." I tell him. He kind of reminds me of Hanabusa, before I liked him. When he annoyed me constantly.

"I'll go with you. I heading this way anyway." he says, obviously not planning on leaving me alone. I say nothing. "I'm going to Cross Academy," he continues. I groan. Now I have to deal with him in school?

"Me too," I tell him quietly.

"Oh, she speaks?" he asks, with fake shock, and a smile on his face. "What's your name?" he asks me.

"Yuri." I tell him.

"Hey Yuri, I'm Dai," he tells me.

"I didn't ask." I say, staring ahead. He grabs my hand, and I pull back. "I have a boyfriend," I tell him.

"Oh." he says, disappointment coating his voice.

"But..."

"But, what?"

"I don't know if we'll last," I say, awkwardly. When I say it though, I realize that what I'm saying isn't true.

"Well, if you don't, I'll be here." he says, giving me a smile. We walk up to the gates, where Yumi is waiting, talking to another guy. "Hey Ipo!" Dai says, running up to him and slapping him on the back. I walk over to my sister.

"Is that guy going here now too?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"Why were you talking to him?" I ask her.

"Takuma was being mean, so I went on a walk, and met up with him. We were just talking," she says, annoyed. I'm not sure if she's annoyed with me or Takuma. "Who's that guy? Why aren't you with Aido?"

"That's Dai. He's gonna be going here, and he saw me walking alone, so he wanted to walk me here," I tell her.

"Flirting? Does he know you have a boyfriend?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah. When he tried to hold my hand, I told him," I explain.

"Well, why weren't you with Aido?"

"Uh, well. I think I was feeling... jealous? And so, I left." I tell her, feeling awful.

"Yuri!" Hanabusa shouts. He runs up to me and wraps me in a hug. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever leave by yourself, ever again!" Dai walks up to us.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" he asks, in disgust.

"Yeah," I answer defensively. He rolls his eyes and walks back over to Ipo. "Happy birthday Hanabusa, I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you!" he says happily.

"No. Come on Yumi." She and I walk away. I turn and wave at Hanabusa. "See you tomorrow."

**This fanfic is almost done :( Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do OWN Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 15:

My cell rings, waking me up.

"Hello?" I mumble. Who's calling me at this hour? I look at the clock. Oh, it's eight...

"Hi Yuri. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Hanabusa asks. I sit up and smile, even though he can't see me.

"Sure. Where, and what time?" I ask.

"Let's have a picnic at nine in the woods," he suggests. The woods are where he kissed me.

"Okay! See you then!" I hang up. It's eight, I better start getting ready. I throw off the blanket, and throw on random articles of clothing. Zooming out of the door, I run to the kitchen, to prepare the picnic. I put some apples and peanut butter in it for me, blood tablets for him, and water for both. And a turkey sandwich to split.

Everyone else was either sleeping, or out doing something else, so I just left. I haul the basket to the woods and look at the watch I "borrowed" from Zero. 8:59. Right on time. I set the blanket down and put out the food. And wait.

9:05.

9:15.

9:30. Time was ticking, and going fast. At 9:45 I was about to leave.

"Hey, what're you doing all alone again?" I turn and stare at Dai.

"Maybe I like being alone." I tell him, trying to keep in the tears.

"You have a picnic for two, you were planning on someone else being here. Your boyfriend?" he says, the word boyfriend coming out bitter.

"Maybe... but that was supposed to be 45 minutes ago," I tell him, though I'm not sure why I'm opening up to this guy whom I know nothing about.

"May I join you?" he asks politely. I look down at the blood tablets and pick them up, putting them in my pocket.

"Knock yourself out," I say, but I'm thinking: literally knock yourself out. He sits down and stares at me. "Please stop," I demand.

"Stop what?" he asks childishly. He does remind me of Aido... a lot.

"Staring at me." I say bluntly. "Why do you constantly stare at me?" I've been wondering for awhile.

"You just.. you're different," he says, blushing.

"Different how?" I ask. Different as in, I lived on the streets, I don't fall for boys easily, or that I'm a vampire?

"I don't know, you're just different from other girls I've met," he murmurs, now a deep shade of crimson.

"I'll take that as a compliment...?" I say, handing him the sandwich, and taking a bite of my apple.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dai asks, changing the subject.

"You just did," I say, laughing a little at my bad joke.

"No, really."

"Go ahead," I say dismissively.

"Why do you go out with that guy if he stands you up, and leaves you alone?"

"That's personal," I say. I really don't know why I like him. It just... happened.

"Okay," he says, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Oh, so you do care, Miss No Emotion," he says, making me mad.

"Shut up. I have emotion. I just don't care to show people!" I yell. He takes a step back. "I'm sorry, it's just..." It's just what? "I'm not used to people caring about me." I say. He walks up to me and grabs my hand. I don't pull away.

"But I do." We walk back out, forgetting the picnic basket. I see Yuki, and she sees me with Dai.

"What are you two doing! Yuri, aren't you going out with Aido?"

"I don't think so. He asked me out on a date, and he stood me up. I think that was a clue that he wanted to break up," I say, sadness coming over me.

"It's too bad. He was behaving a lot better. You changed him," Yuki said, leaving. A hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Yuri, you're coming with me," Kaname says.

"Wait! You can't take her!" Dai says.

"Dai. It's okay," I tell him, leaving with Kaname.

"Yuki." Kaname calls. She runs up to him.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Come with me." Yuki and I are walking with Kaname.

"Yumi," he says. She is standing there, looking at us.

"I'm not going with you," she says flatly.

"Fine," he responds.

"Wait! Never mind, I'll go," she says running over to me. We walk over to the Moon Dormitory. He puts us in a room, and locks the door.

"Hey! Let us out!" we scream. Except Yuki. She goes over to the couch and sits down.

Kaname's P.O.V.

I walk out and see two boys. One of them is the boy that was holding hands with Yuri.

"We saw you take those girls!" one of them says.

"Yeah, you can't keep all of the girls for yourself!" says the other.

"You don't understand," I tell them.

"Don't understand what?" they ask at the same time.

"They are my sisters," I say, walking away.

"Dorm President Kuran!" Aido shouts.

"What, Aido?" I ask him.

"Where's Yuri? It's nine o'clock."

"I've put her somewhere," I tell him.

"Tell me where she is!" Aido says, his voice rising.

"I've told you. She was going places out of my sight, so I needed to put her somewhere so that I could watch her."

"You tell me where she is now! Don't keep her away from me!" he yells at me.

"And why not?"

"Because I love her," he says quietly. I walk over to him and slap him.

"Stay away from my sisters." I turn and look at the boys. "That goes for you too." And I walk away.

Back to Yuri's P.O.V.

This really sucks.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 16:

I blow the hair out of my face in defeat. Yuki had fallen asleep awhile ago. Yumi was still attacking the door.

"Yumi, cut it out," I tell my crazy sister. She glares at me.

"You want me to give up?" she asks me.

"Yeah, actually. Give up on going crazy on the door," I deadpanned. There's a knock on the other side of the door.

"Yumi?" Takuma asked. She smiles.

"Yeah, Takuma. I'm in here," she says. "Now let me out!" she screams through the door. The door disappears. Yumi runs to Takuma and jumps into a hug. I walk over to Yuki and shake her shoulder.

"Yuki, wake up. Takuma is letting us go," I tell her.

"I don't want to go against my friend's better judgment, but I had to save Yumi." She smiles at him.

"What about us?" I ask him. He stares at me, then walks away. That's nice... not. Yumi chases after him, and Yuki walks out to go on her prefect duties. I walk out to go to my room.

I walk across the hall and to the right. As I was turning the corner, I ran into someone. I look up and see Aido. He stares at me and freezes my feet into place before I could move.

"Aido..."

"Why do you call me that now? Where were you at nine?" he asks me.

"Where were you?" I say back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"After we hung up, I went and got ready. I was at the woods at 8:59. I waited for forty-five minutes, and you never showed up," I explained, crying the whole time. Mostly because I was sad and angry, but also because my feet were numb from the ice.

"I meant nine at night Yuri. It was just a misunderstanding. I would never stand you up," he says. It sounds like he is telling me the truth. I stop crying and look him in the eyes. He leans down. When his nose is touching mine, I say "Please unfreeze me." He turns red, and unfreezes my feet. "Thank you," I say smiling. "Good night." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night." I take off down the hall, to my dorm room. I lie in bed and fall asleep thinking about Hanabusa.

"Hey cutie." Dai says.

"Hey," I say, giving him a peck on the cheek. He wraps me in a hug, and I giggle.

"Did you finally do it?" he asks me. I know what he's talking about.

"Yeah, I'm free to date you now. Aido is no longer a part of my life!" I squeal.

"Sweet. Now I can ask. Would you marry me?" he asks solemnly.

"Yes!"

I scream, waking up in a cold sweat. That was a terrible dream! But, didn't something like this happen before? Do I... like Dai? I had a dream about Hanabusa, and now I'm going out with him. This is too much. Dai is too much of a flirt. But Hanabusa is too...

But the difference between them is... I love Hanabusa. And nothing will change that.

I look at my clock and see that it's only three in the morning. I know I'm a vampire, but I like sleeping at night. So I flop back, and close my eyes. This time, I dream about more pleasant things. Nothing.

**Sorry my chapters have been so short! It's almost the end! :'( Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 17:

"Hey Yuri," Hanabusa says, coming up behind me and poking me on the shoulder.

"Hey," I say, not making eye contact. I feel bad about my dream from last night...

"I heard you scream last night. Are you okay?" he asks me. Of course he would be worried. Why wouldn't he?

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a bad dream," I tell him.

"I was going to check on you, but Lord Kaname said to leave you be," Hanabusa tells me. For once I'm kind of glad at Kaname's decision. I don't feel like telling Hanabusa about the dream.

"We should get to class," I say, pushing him ahead of me.

"Yeah. We're going to be late," he says, turning around, stopping me. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"What're you doing!" I ask, pounding his back.

"Yuri-chan, you walk so slow. Why're you hitting my back?"

"Put me down, you pervert!" I yell at him, laughing.

"Aw, but this is so much fun!" he pouts. He walks up to the school and the Headmaster's head pops out from behind a bush.

"What're you doing to my Yuri!" he demands, now in Hanabusa's face.

"Father. Enough," I tell him, my face dead serious. He cowers away. "Come on!" I say, circling my hand around Hanabusa's wrist. I skip to class, dragging him the whole way.

"Yuuuuriiii!" Hanabusa whines.

"Shut up!" I tell him, "We're almost there!" We run to the classroom, and make it just in time. We sit in our seats just as Yagari starts roll.

"Rima, Senri, Takuma, Yumi, Yuri, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Kaname, Seiren," he says, calling the names of those in the front row. Unfortunately, now we have to have seating charts. Then he starts on the second row, which only consists of four people. "Zero, and Ichiru." I sat waiting for him to say Dai and Ipo. He didn't. He continues down the list.

What about Dai and Ipo? Where are they?

"Everyone's here. Let's continue with today's lesson," Yagari says, looking up at the class. I raise my hand.

"Where are Dai and Ipo?" I ask without being called on.

"They've moved. They don't really stay in one place for very long, I heard," Yagari explains. Now I feel bad for not being nicer... I wonder if they have a hard time making friends? _

"Okay, you can go," Yagari tells us. We all get up and walk out of the room. My friends and I walk in our group. Senri grabs me and pulls me out.

"What're you doing Senri?" I ask, looking over his shoulder. Hanabusa has his "protective" face on. I send him a smile, hoping to get that weird look off of his face. Senri leans down, next to my ear.

"Rido has been killed," he tells me.

"Really! Omigosh! That's great!" I squeal. I'm jumping up and down, shaking his arm. Hanabusa's look turns to one of confusion. "Rido's DEAD!" I tell him. He smiles.

"Now you don't have to worry about him," he tells me. I run over to him and throw myself into a hug, and we kiss. Everyone groans, and looks away. Though Yumi is smirking, and staring at us. Hanabusa and I break apart, and I push Yumi over to Takuma.

"Your turn," I tell them. Takuma turns a deep shade of red as Yumi stands on her tippy toes, and gives him a kiss.

"That's enough Ichijo. You too, Aido," Kaname tells them. They apologize, and we laugh. Things are starting to feel normal. It's different than being on the streets, but it's a lot more fun.

The End.

**The very last chapter! If you think I should make a sequel, let me know in a review, or a private message, and if you have any suggestions for what I should do, send me a private message! Thank you SO much for your reviews, and time! I'm glad you read it! Thank you again! ~VampKnightLover 3**


End file.
